The Sisterhood of the Blog
by Appleashley
Summary: Hinata, Ino, TenTen,Sakura, and Karin all have blogs. Will they keep them together or tear them apart? And what about the boys... NxH, SxI NxT SxKxS, and KxSui
1. On Neji's laptop

The Sisters of the Blog

Hinata had waited all day for this moment. When she could finaly talk to her friends, and her freakin computer had decided to frreze now, of all times. Hinata groaned. Ino was going to kill her for being late. Hinata knew she was going to regret this later, but she ran into Neji's room.

"Neji?" she asked in her "innocent" voice. "Can I use your laptop?" Neji grunted, confused as to why she wanted it, but handed it to her. Hinata grinned and ran back to her room. Hands trembling at the screamfest she knew she was about to get, she typed in,

"www.h!.com She smiled at the sight of her blog, then turned her attention to the chat block that had just sprung up.

**!nobabe: HINATA! WHERE WERE YOU!!!**

**1010: ow. earplugs please...**

**Butterfly: sorry guys. My computer froze...I borowed Neji's.**

**1010: make sure you erease the history, it would be weird for him to know I have a blog...**

**!nobabe: you just don't want him to know you like him!**

**1010: do not!**

**!nobabe: do too!**

**1010: I DON'T PIG!!! **

**!nobabe: YES YOU DO!**

**Cherry_girl: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!**

**Butterfly: Oh. Hi Sakura.**

**Cherry_girl: Hello Hinata. TenTen. Pig.**

**!nobabe: good evening to you too, forehead.**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: Hey guys. And Hinata and Ino.**

**1010: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: what's what supposed to mean? (has look of innocence on face)**

**Cherry_girl: Oh please, Karin. That probably looks like Ino's face when she steals Shikamaru's homework...**

**!nobabe: Then it's a real good face!**

**1010: we all know it's you who does it...**

**!nobabe: I return it. It's just... borowing!**

**Cherry_Girl: sure it does (this was sarcasm, Karin and Ino. You know what that is, right?)**

**!nobabe: Watch it forehead...**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: I know what sarcasm is! It's when something happens you didn't expect, right? Ha!**

**Cherry_girl: No, Karin. That's irony.**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: Well, how should I know? Your the one that's good at English...**

**Cherry_girl: I have to go, bye guys!**

**!nobabe: Bye!**

_**Cherry_girl has signed off**_

_**Butterfly has signed off**_

Hinata decided to make the usual check of the blogs. She tried Ten Tens first. "."

**Ten Ten's Blog **

**Welcome! You are visitor number: 0015**

_Hello Reader._

_Today was another boring day at school. We got report cards to day, and I got a 100 in PE (of course!) all because I'm the best girl at basketball. Ino keeps getting more and more annoying each day... Now, to answer some questions! Why I get these, I have no idea. Well, here goes..._

_From: SportsFaNaTic_

_Hey, Ten Ten, What are your favorite sports?_

_Well SportsFaNaTic, I happen to love a whole bunch of sports. Baseball, basketball, football, you name it! My most favorite is archery..._

_From: Ten(love)Ten_

_Ten Ten! Omygosh, I LOVE YOU!!! Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Well, no, but don't get your hopes up. Ino says that me and our friend Sakura will never date. Were just funny that way. _

_From: Chickscome2menite_

_So, you wanna come? Or do you want me to pick you up..._

_EW NO!! CRAZY STALKER!! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!!! Eww.... _

_Well, that's all for today, folks! See ya later!_

_-TenTen_

Hinata smiled and then shuddered. Creepy stalker. She hoped he never found out about her blog... Ino was next. "www.!.com"

**Inobabe's blog**

**Feed my fish! Click **_**here.**_

**Welcome! You are visitor numbe: 9999**

_Hey guys! Don't pay attention to the number thing. It's broken. Too many visitors. Ill have to get Shika to fix it. So, today I, being Miss Uno on our school's popularity list, I was asked out by 50 GUYS!!! That's 20 more than yesterday. poor Shika, he's too lazy to have to be that over protective.... For those of you who..._

_A. Asked me on a date_

_B. Told me to dump Shika_

_C. Badmouthed me or any of my friends_

_or D. Are badmouthing ME_

_If your comment is any of these things, please note that it has been deleted, and the next time you do it, you will be blocked. But if it's anything other than that, I'd love to hear it! Bye people. See ya tomorrow,_

_-Inobabe_

Hinata tried not to roll her eyes. It sounded just like Ino... now who was left? Karin or Sakura... Karin's was gross stalker stuff about Sasuke, but Sakura's was just so sad... She chose Sakura's. "."

**Fallenblossom's blog.**

**Quote of the day: **If a man insisted always on being serious, and never allowed himself a bit of fun and relaxation, he would go mad or become unstable without knowing it. - Herodotus, 484 BC-430 BC

_Well, there's the quote for you, Sasuke! Naruto somehow talked me into trying to talk to him today, and he was just as emotionless and cold as yesterday. And the day before, and the one before that... I should stop talking to Naruto. In other words, Everythings about the same lately, which makes me think things are about to take a turn for the worst. Because fate just hates me like that, right? Right..._

_Oh, and a word for TenTen. After reading your blog, I now must remind you that I (yes me, small little Sakura) also have a hundered in Gym. Not that hard, really, we had track right before basketball. And to add to this note, I ALSO have a 100 in English. Yes, I know this is shocking, hold your applause, please. Here's today's poem! It's a short little, happy one!_

_If I were to die today,_

_Would you remember me?_

_If I fell overboard,_

_Would you search the sea?_

_If I were to cry right now,_

_Would you hold me close?_

_If you say yes, Im always yours_

_Walk away, and we'll never know._

_If I were to laugh today, _

_Would your eyes brighten like stars?_

_If I were to run away today,_

_Would you search near and far?_

_I may not do it all today,_

_But love me long and hard._

_And if you do we'll always have _

_A happy future star._

_Ok, so some of you may not think this is happy, but for me it is, okay? Feel free to leave a comment. (I can guarentee it will be responded too. No one checks this thing anyways.) Have a good day,_

_-Sakura_

Hinata sighed. Sakura would never have a good day, would she? Hinata didn't have time to check Karin's blog today. She would tomorrow. She started typing her own update.

**Butterfly's Blog**

**You are visitor number: 0120**

_hi guys, Hinata here._

_Same old,same old. I have to go, but I'll answer your questions later. Goodnight!_

_-Butterfly._

_P.S. No, Ramenluver, I will not tell you who I am. How do you even know I'm in your area?_

Hinata sighed. That would have to do for now.


	2. Of Blossoms and Stalkers

The Sisters of the Blog

TenTen sighed. Today had been horrible. She had almost spilled the beans to Neji and the other guys, and then Sakura and Hinata would have killed her! Plus, Ino almost (accidentaly) told Neji she liked him! It almost made her not want to check the blog. Almost. She logged on at "."

**!nobabe: Hi TenTen**

**1010: not talking to you**

**!nobabe: aw come on...**

**Cherryblossom: will someone please explain why a crazy stalker is attacking my blog?**

**1010: not you too!**

**Cherryblossom: huh?**

**Butterfly: Some stalker was on her blog**

**1010: was the name chickscome2menite?**

**Cherryblossom: yeah...**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: how come he didn't come to me?**

**Cherryblossom: consider yourself lucky, he's gross**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: those words don't belong in the same sentence! Boys are ok. Sasuke it HAWT!!!**

**1010: rolls eyes**

**Cherryblossom: he's an antisocial idiot!**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: no he's a georgous rich genius!**

**!nobabe: you just care because he's rich, don't you...**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: no! It's true love...**

**1010: right....**

_Cherryblossom has logged off_

**!nobabe: I hope seh's alright....**

**Hot_Sasuke_Stalker: why wouldn't she be?**

**Butterfly: sigh**

_1010 has logged off_

Now she checked her blog comments. The stalker was back. She wondered what he had said to Sakura.... "www,.com"

**Fallenblossom's Blog**

**Welcome you are visitor number: 0002**

**Quote of the day: **Nothing is permanent in this wicked world - not even our troubles. - Charlie Chaplin, 1889-1977

You sure? Because my problems are pretty constant.

For those of you at my school who realize this is me, please ignore the bruises. It's nothing. And no, Ramenluver, I am not the girl that picks fights in the gym... she's too well fed. Speaking of which, Ramenluver, I do happen to know who YOU are, and if you don't quit pestering me about "you know what" I will make sure you pay. Dearly.

Thanks for commenting on here people! I'm sure i'll answer the whole 6 comments! Yay!

From: Ramenluver

That's cruel Fallenblossom! And I betcha I do know who you are.... Tsunade!

Ramenluver, she's our PRINCIPLE!! Eww... and no, you don't know who I am. Never have, never will.

From: Nightavenger

...Who are you? Nice poems, but still... who are you? Do I know you? Bruises..hmm... Oh yeah, if your "You know who." History reports are due tomorrow, I hope your bringing ours.

Well, Nightavenger, I happen to NOT be Voldemort, and I didn't realize he did history...hm. So many questions! I'm not saying who I am for my own safety, "I'm on alot of hitlists" and Until I figure out who you are, (oh wait I already know. Ha ha) I'm not saying if I know you or not. (You should know, if you have read previous blog posts." Just a hint.

From: !nobabe:

So, Sa- I mean, Fallenblossom, who all has asked you to the Fall Dance? I have 50 offers already! I'd be glad to share with you and our other friend who won't get a boyfriend...

SHUT UP !NOBABE!!! And no, I'm not going. It's just stupid. Who needs a dance in the fall? Or one at all? And you'd better not let her see this comment. oops. too late.

From: Butterfly

So what, no poems today? I'm dissapointed Fallen, I was expecting more. :-)

Thanks for the pressure, Butterfly. No, I didn't write a poem today, because of personal buisness. MINE, thank you very much.

From: Hot_Sasuke_Stalker

WHO IS SASUKE? TELL ME FALLEN OR ILL KILL YOU!!!

Well, darling HSS, who has caps on, I don't know if I even know this Sasuke you speak of, or if he even has a blogspot account. Try the Fangirl website (I think your an admin on there or something)

From: Chickscome2menite

So, comin?'

Boy, I have too much to worry about without your creepy comments. Leave me alone.

-Bye people! Fallenblossom.

TenTen smiled. She was glad that Sakura was getting some comments on her blog. Though that stalker had to go... She hadn't checked Karin's blog lately (she wouldn't if Karin didn't perster her about it.) "."

**Karin Uchiha's blog**

**Welcome! You are visitor number: 0010**

**Come see the Sasuke Uchiha official Fansite! Click **_**here**_

So who's Sasuke's favorite girl? I am! The wedding plans are almost done, I just need to ask him about if he wants black or red decorations with my pink ones... See ya! If your important, you'll get an invite! :-)

P.S. Darling friends, I know you guys haven't checked my blog recently. Please do. (HINT: !nobabe, 1010, Cherryblossom, butterfly) CHECK IT!!!

Bye!- Karin Uchiha.

Ten Ten shuddered. Gross. She had a bigger problem than Karin to worry about, though. What about Neji? She didn't even want to think about it.


End file.
